


Let Your Heart Be Light

by Ohmylordy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas, Christmas Carols, F/M, Wings, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmylordy/pseuds/Ohmylordy
Summary: When Lux breaks into Christmas carols, Lucifer flees to Chloe for comfort in a very unlikely way.A gift for Calia for the Devilish Kris Kringle Exchange
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hell Yeah Lucifer's Devilish Kris Kringle 2020





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calia05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia05/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this little dose of Christmassy Deckerstar fluff:)

It's nearing midnight on Christmas Eve and Lux is thrumming and alive as it always is, despite the holiday. People either trying to forget the loneliness of the holiday or those who simply don’t celebrate and are choosing to spend their evening as they would on any other day of the week. For Lucifer, he supposes it's both. He sighs, forlorn, as he surveys the scene before him, wishing, as always, that his detective were here.

It's not that she hadn’t offered. Or, more accurately, asked if he would like to spend the holiday at her home with herself, Beatrice, and Daniel. She had tried to hide the hope in her eyes, even though he suspected she already knew the answer and was asking only because that is what you are supposed to do when you are dating someone. And although he wouldn't admit it, a part of him had yearned to say yes, to be a part of that feeling of warmth and belonging that he knew was supposed to come with Christmas. Something that he had never known and for the first time in his existence had the opportunity.

But he knew that he would only drag them down, that the idea of this day was too painful. A day made to celebrate his “brother” sent to Earth to rid them of his supposed influence. And that all he can think about on a day like today is how the Silver City would be alive with music and celebration that would light up the heavens with its beauty.

All in the name of his “downfall”.

And he knows that the holiday is different for her, that it has never been about religion for her, despite Daniel’s Catholic convictions. But alas, he can’t bring himself to soil a day that he knows to be so special for them, when he cannot pretend to smile and act like everything is okay.

And Amenadiel, whom he assumed was with Linda and his own little parasite, seemed to understand this and hadn’t bothered to ask him at all, though he thinks he saw the thought cross his mind a couple of times over the past month.

So he declined the invitation with his usual line of not being able to stand the mundaneness and the pretense of it all. He knew she didn’t buy it, but she took it with grace nonetheless, simply smiling with that soft glow of understanding in her eyes as she pressed a kiss against his cheek.

His Chloe. Always so patient and understanding in a way he thinks he will never understand.

But alas, that is why he stands here, alone at his bar, a whisky in hand, as the music pounds in his ears, observing the pulsating movement of the crowd.

However, the liveness of the crowd doesn’t provide the distraction nor the pleasure as it once had pre-Chloe, and he is just about to retire to his penthouse when a shrill voice pierces his ears and a pair of arms lock around his middle.

“Luce! Hey, buddy, what are you doing here? I thought you would be off at Decker’s casa sharing in some holiday cheer, if ya know what I mean.”

Well, so much for escaping.

Lucifer blinks, taking in the small figure with a sparkling red and green dress that is staring up at him with a happy, if not a bit tipsy, smile. “Ah, Miss Lopez, lovely to see you. The Detective is spending a lovely evening at home with Daniel and the Urchin and well, Christmas isn’t really my jam. As you know.” he says, quickly, trying to steer the topic away from the subject.  
“But speaking of which,” he continues before she can inquire further, “I’m quite surprised to see you here. Surely you have somewhere more uh...suitable for this type of night to be? Church perhaps, or those poor excuses for brothers of yours?

The scientist sobers ever so slightly at this, the drunken gleam dimming slightly in her eyes. “Nah, I’m not feeling the whole church thing this year and my brothers both had other plans with their newest girlfriends or whatever.” she frowns slightly but before Lucifer can comment some mundane answer about how it is their loss or whatever, she brightens again. ‘But thats okay! I would much rather spend this evening drinking and dancing. It’s much more my style. Although,” she frowns again. “This place could use a little bit more holiday cheer. Some lights, some tinsel, some mistletoe.” She gives him a wink and a nudge at this.

“Oh! I know! Luce, we should totally sing some Christmas carols! That will totally liven up the place! Give it a bit of that Christmas spirit, eh? Her eyes are alight just as his own stomach sinks with dread.

‘No, absolutely not. The Devil will not stand for - Miss Lopez!” but it's already too late. Ella is winding her way to the crowd and before he knows it, she has clammored onto the stage and seized the microphone as she starts to lead the crowd in the most drunk and out of key version of Jingle Bells he thinks he has ever heard.

Lucifer puts his head into his hands and groans.

\-------

Its ten seconds til midnight and the patrons are thunderous as they continue belting out songs, this time a horrendous rendition of Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is You, and it has started to become unbearable when they suddenly stop and begin starting to count down the seconds like it is New Years Eve instead. As soon as they reach one there is a boom of “Merry Christmas” just as Rocking Around the Christmas Tree ramps up and Lucifer can no longer stand it.

He has avoided contacting Chloe up to this point but he is fairly certain Beatrice is asleep by now and he is praying that Daniel has left as well.

He hesitates for a few seconds and is about to call her before he changes his mind last minute and texts.

_SOS , I thinlk something is in these drinks, the entire club has gone raving mad._

He waits a few minutes, staring intently at his phone, a bubble of apprehension rising up in his chest despite himself, that she is still in the middle of her own festivities when the telltale three dots appear that indicate she is typing.

Is everything alright?

He sighs in relief. _No, everything is not bloody alright. They are singing Christmas carols. In my bar. The bloody nerve of them._

 _Can you ask them to stop?_ Comes her quick reply.

_Normally I would stop this nonsense at once but it's Miss Lopez that is leading this charade and I don’t think I would be able to stop her if I tried._

There is a long pause before the little dots appear again and he can imagine Chloe biting her lip as she holds back a smile at what she would call his “antics.” And the feeling of warmth that begins pooling in his belly at the image drowns out the awful clamor just a tad.

After a minute the little dots appear again. You need me to save you from the big bad carolers? She teases. But it causes the warmth to dissipate at the thought of asking her to leave her family for him.

 _No, no. I’m a big Devil. I can handle some pesky carolers. Besides, I’m sure between you, the Urchin and Daniel there is just as much of this unsavoriousness going on there as there is here._ He responds with a small pang of guilt.

_Hmm you’ve just missed it, actually. Dan left a few hours ago and Trixie just went off to bed. So it’s just me now. No festivities, I promise._

Then a few seconds later _, If you want._

His reply is instantaneous and he hopes he doesn't sound too eager, _I would like that very much._

He’s making his way quickly to the door, pulling on his jacket as he does, when a high and horribly out of tune note snaps his attention back to the stage where Ella still stands, eyes closed and swaying dangerously as she continues to sing her heart out into the mic.

He sighs as he makes his way back to the stage. It takes next to nothing to pull her off of the stage and usher her away from the crowd, of which carries on seemingly oblivious to the absence of their leader.

He motions Patrick over and asks for him to call her a cab before ushering her towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going? You’re leaving?” Ella slurs as she lists into his side.

“Yes, it appears I will be spending the remainder of the evening with the detective after all.” he says plastering on a grin.

“Aww gonna go celebrate properly, huh? See I knew you had some Christmas spirit!”

Lucifer grimaces “Yes, and it seems you have had a little too much Christmas spirit, hm? I think perhaps it is time to get you home, Miss Lopez.”

_____

Lucifer bounces on his heels as he waits outside the detective’s door, having chosen, for once, to knock instead of simply letting himself in. A part of him still felt like he was intruding some place he didn't belong and the apprehension from earlier once again began to bubble up in his chest.

But after a few moments, the door opens and Chloe greets him with a smile that instantly melts it all away. She is clad in what appear to be soft sweatpants, a white sweater with sleeves that hang down past her arms and her hair is down, falling loosely onto her shoulders in the way that he loves.

She gives him a radiant smile as she takes a few steps back to let him in. He returns her smile eagerly as he steps inside and she closes the door behind him.

“Oh, thank Dad I managed to escape. It was truly torture, I swear there has to be a hell loop somewhere that exists solely of that endless awful cacophony.”

“Hm, I guess it's good that you came here then.” Chloe teases softly as she wraps her arms around his neck, staring up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. She reaches up on her toes and plants a chaste kiss on his lips

Lucifer huffs, bringing his hands up to rest on her waist, the feel of her already starting to soothe his frayed nerves. “I just don’t understand what people find so damn exciting about today. So what if my half-brother came to earth a few thousands years ago and waved his hands around a bit and caused a few miracles. What makes him so special?”

Chloe brings a hand to his cheek. “Hey, it's okay, I understand.” She pulls her bottom lip, between her teeth, looking up at him through her long dark lashes. Then she smiles. “C’mon, I think I know how to help.”

She pulls his hand and he follows her mutely, past the Christmas tree that is still lit with its hundreds of glittering lights, and up the stairs.

By the time they get to Chloe’s bedroom, Lucifer’s heart is pounding in his chest.  
Chloe pulls him into the room and then closes the door with a soft click before planting her hands on his chest.

She pushes him backwards until the backs of his legs hit the mattress and he sinks down onto it, eyes still locked onto hers, enraptured. Then she is stepping between his legs. They stay there for a moment, suspended in the quiet of the room.

“I know Christmas is painful for you in a way that I will never be able to fully understand but… let me try showing you what it means to me. What it can mean, Please.”

He swallows hard as a knot of apprehension clogs in his throat. But he nods his head.

She smiles and slowly steps further into his space as she leans in to brush her lips against his cheek and then his ear.

And then, of all things, she starts to sing.

“ _Have yourself a Merry little Christmas_ ,” It’s soft and low and husky and it sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

Her left arm then wraps around his neck as she brings her other hand between them, running it slowly up his chest until it comes to rest over his heart “ _Let your heart be light_.”

His breath catches in his throat and he can feel her responding smile against his cheek. “ _From now on our troubles will be out of sight_ ”

She continues on through the waltzing melody of the song, pressing her lips to his forehead, his eyes, his nose, her hands running up and down his body and into his hair, somewhere halfway through the song, the movement had stopped being seductive and had morphed instead to something more intimate, sacred. Her voice swirls around him, melodic and captivating leaving him spellbound and he is powerless to do anything else other than sit there wrapped in its embrace.

She sings about troubles being far away as they are surrounded by family and friends and something tugs deep inside his chest as his mind drifts to all of the people who have come into his life during his brief time on earth. The Doctor, Daniel, Miss Lopez, even against all possible odds, his brother.

And of course the woman who is now in his arms and her small child who so willingly and openly have let him into their lives.

A family.

One who chose him.

Chloe pulls back, hands rising to cradle his face in her hands as once meets his gaze with her own, eyes gleaming in the amber glow of the lamps as they radiate with her love.

She brings her voice even lower somehow as she sings the next line, as if that alone could impart the will of the words she sings, “ _Through the years, we all will be together; if the fates allow._ ”

It sends a stab of pain through his chest because, oh how he wants those words to be true. But she doesn’t let him dwell on the thought as the melody carries her through to the next line as a small smile tugs at her lips, her fingers brushing his cheeks. “ _Hang a shining star upon the highest bow. And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_.”

She raptors off slowly, her voice fading into the silence as she continues to regard him as if he is the star in the song she is referring to. The love he has for her surges through him so strongly that there is a small pop as they are both surrounded by the pure white light, becoming that very star.

Chloe gasps softly, her eyes wide as she takes in the sight before her. It's the first time she has seen his wings since the night he said goodbye to her all those months ago. When she caught just the slightest glimpse of them before he took off into the night.

But her eyes never leave his. Instead, her face breaks into a smile as she leans in to brush a gentle kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his. And they remain that way until there a quiet squeak of a door is followed by a small gasp.

And then another, smaller form is wedging between them, eyes filled with awe as she actually cuddles into his chest.

He should be appalled by the sudden intrusion of this moment by the small child but he finds that he can’t.

Instead, he finds himself pulling them closer, wrapping his arms around his makeshift family under this blanket of light.

And as they remain there, drifting in the quiet peace, he thinks maybe, maybe he can understand what Christmas is all about.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this off of the given prompts "They are singing Christmas Carols. Please send help." and "wings." I totally mixed up what you had as your favorite Christmas song and I so apologize for that. I hope you still like it<3


End file.
